Dreams
by Kaurudono
Summary: Sequel to Fantasy. Lots of OC Waht happens after Haruka's and Velarie's first child. And who is this person haunting Haruka's dreams?


"What is the meaning of this?" Veruka had his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Well answer me Veruka. What happened?" Veruka looked over at Karela. "Haruka, where did you find them?" I turned to Kamala, "I found them in the bushes behind the library. They were all bloody and bruised." I turned again to look at my son. He was staring at Karela again, but Karela was growling at him.

"Veruka, what did you do to Karela?" Veruka's head snapped up and he blushed fiercely. "I did nothing." He mumbled. "You liar!" yelled Karela. I turned and looked at him. "Prince Haruka, Prince Veruka kissed me!" I had to hold back a giggle, so I snorted a bit.

My son turned several shades of red. "Is that true my son?" "Yes Misuu." I turned around to hold in my laughter. "Well then, you got what you deserved. Go to your room and clean up, then I want you at your studies understand?" "Yes Misuu." He walked out of the room. The minute the door closed, Kamala and I burst out laughing.

I was laughing so hard that I had to hold my sides. Karela somehow sneaked out of the room. I held my nose so that I would stop laughing. I soon calmed down and sat on the chair to catch my breath. "That was hilarious!" I nodded towards Kamala. "I'm going to have to tell Velarie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the hallway and into my brother Kakkarot's room. It was completely dark. I had to squint to see. I walked into the living room, and called out for him again. I began to worry. Where was he? He was supposed to stay in his room. "Kakkarot? Kakkarot where are you?" I walked into his bedroom and saw a slumped figure on the bed.

I walked over and turned on the light. I jumped as Kakkarot's eyes stared at me unmoving. I put my finger to his neck, and found a weak pulse. I lifted him over my shoulder, and ran to the infirmary. When we got there I burst through the doors. "Help me!!" I looked around, but it was completely empty. I screamed for someone, but no one answered.

I laid Kakkarot down, and tried to help him myself, when a figure appeared. I looked up at the figure and he swung his arm and knocked me over. He grabbed my brother by his hair and blasted him. My brother turned to ashes right before my eyes. I couldn't see the figure, but I knew he was there. "Kakkarot! No, no, please no."

I sat up abruptly in bed. I was sweating and my hair was matted to my face and neck. I took in a deep breath. "Another nightmare?" I nodded my head and took the glass of water from Velarie. "This one was about Kakkarot. He was killed by the man." I shivered as I remembered the dream.

"It's gonna be ok. It's just a dream. Come here." I scooted over to him and laid my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his hands through my hair. "We should go speak to the doctor about this. This is the third time this week." "It's nothing to worry about. It's probably just the baby." "I don't care, were going tomorrow, and that's final." I sighed an snuggled closer. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat at the dinning room table, and ate my breakfast. I watched as Veruka kept his eyes glued to his food. I looked over at Karela, and saw how he did the same. I then looked over at Kamala. He smiled at me. I wanted to laugh so badly. I held it in while I ate. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned for the third time.

Vegeta looked at me then Velarie and shook his head. I blushed and looked at my food. Suddenly the baby kicked. I hissed at the slight pain. A second later Kakkarot did the same. Velarie grabbed my hand and let me squeeze it until the pain subsided. Vegeta rubbed the back of Kakkarot's hand and told him to breathe.

This was going to be a harder pregnancy than before. I was only three months pregnant and my son kicked like a getel star. It was almost like a cramp when he kicked, but it ended faster. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out. Velarie grabbed my hand and helped me up.

We walked towards the door and stopped behind Veruka. I leaned down and whispered, "If you apologize, he'll forgive you." I kissed Veruka on his forehead and went to the doctor with Velarie. "What was that about?" "I'll tell you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Prince Haruka, I don't know what to say about the dreams, but the kicking will continue. If you drink this whenever he begins to kick, it should dull the pain." I hopped off of the table and put my shirt back on. "Thanks again doctor." I grabbed Velarie's hand and walked into the garden. I pushed him down under our favorite tree, and draped myself over him. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the kids train.

My son was a very good fighter. He was the best fighter in the upcoming soldiers. Karela was second. Veruka had determination of a tellka, and the speed of a chaza. He was very agile, but also carried severe brute force. We watched as he squared off with Nappa.

Veruka had tried to be beat him for last three weeks. He trained late into the night with his father. There were only a few people that Veruka couldn't beat; his father, me, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Radditz. He charged at Nappa and they collided. Veruka skidded back from the force. He ran in low to the ground and shot up with a spin kick to the chest. He hit Nappa square in the chest. Nappa shot into the mat.

He shook himself off and shot a blast at my son, he then shot towards him. My son was kicked in the ribs and he roared at the pain. He took a couple deep breaths and continued to fight. They went at it like wild animals; roaring at each other. I heard a crack and saw Veruka drop to his knees.

I jumped up and wanted to run over to him until he caught my eyes with his. He shook his head and stood up. Velarie was behind me and he put his hand on my arm. "Let him do this Haruka." I grabbed his hand and watched further. I flinched here and there but remained still. A least and hour passed. "This is crazy; it's been an hour Velarie!" Velarie looked a little concerned now. I could tell that Veruka was truly furious, and that he was fighting for real. Instead of stopping Nappa continued to fight back.

They were now truly trying to hurt one another. I looked in horrified shock as my son sent a blast crashing through the forest. A huge hole was made. I started to tremble and I wrapped my arms around myself. "Stop. Stop it." Velarie looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I began to walk towards the fight. I had my hands up reaching toward my son. "Veruka. Please, please stop it." I got into the middle of the make-shift arena and looked up at my son. My hands dropped to my sides and tears streamed down my face. "Veruka, please stop. Stop it."

Veruka noticed me and stopped a few feet away, but Nappa didn't. He pulled his hands back and shot out a huge blue blast. I had my back to the blast. Instinctively my hand shot up and faced the blast. I then shot a blast of my own. It was twice the size of Nappa's. It easily over powered his and the impact sent him spiraling to the ground. My eyes reverted back to their normal color and I stood there.

I looked around me. "What happened?" Veruka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He did that a couple times. "You are not a fish darling." I said as I pushed his mouth closed. Everyone just stared at me. "What? What did I do?" I looked over at Velarie who was on his butt gaping at me. "Whatever." I started scratching my stomach, and walked back into the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leaned back into the chair I had been sitting in for about an hour. "How can you not remember Haruka?" mumbled Velarie. "I just can't." I popped another kutella covered berry into my mouth. "Misuu I don't understand how you could not remember. It only happened two hours ago."

I looked at my son and mate wearily. "You guy's are making me sleepy. It's time for bed. Veruka I really don't remember. It was like I disappeared for a while and my body, or someone else took over." I yawned and stood up. "Fine, fine. We will let you sleep."

I turned and walked into my bathroom. I took a warm shower and lay in my bed. I curled into a ball and listened to Velarie and Veruka speak outside the door in the living room. My eyes drifted closed as I drifted off to sleep. I snuggled into the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

I walked into the gardens and saw a bright red liquid on the grass. I followed the trail until I saw a body. I ran over to the body. It was lying on its stomach. I rolled the body over and cringed at the face. It was Velarie. Tears ran down my face. I threw my head back and screamed. I turned my head and saw another body. It was Kamala, and then another which was Raven. Then Vegeta, and Kakkarot.

I called out for my son, but he wouldn't answer. Suddenly a figure floated down in front of me and had my son in one arm and a baby in the other. I looked down at my stomach and saw that I had had the baby. I jumped up and tried to ascend, but I couldn't. "Give me back my children! Give them to me!" "No." and with that, the figure flew away with my children.

I sat up in the bed with tears running down my face. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room. Velarie turned and looked at me from his conversation. He jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me close. I heard the door open and looked over his shoulder. My son had just walked in with a stack of books.

I ran over to him and wrapped him in my arms, causing his books to fall to the floor. He slowly wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "Thank the Gods your ok. I thought he had taken you from me." I pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. I walked back over to Velarie, and sat in his lap.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded my head. "We need to have you read, because this is getting out of hand." I nodded again and rested my head on his shoulder. "We will talk about this in the morning." He lifted me up and we went into our bedroom. He called over his shoulder, "Veruka escort them out and we'll talk tomorrow." He laid me onto the bed and snuggled close. I lifted my head to face him. "Velarie, I'm scared. I don't want to sleep." "It's ok, I am right here. Nothing will happen." I got comfortable and fell back into my deep sleep.


End file.
